A Potter By Another Name
by Morgan Le Fay of Avalon
Summary: Tom Riddle reflects on a major event in his life that will affect not only himself, but the entire wizarding world. Presents a very strange theory for the story.


AN: This is a short piece from the view of Tom Riddle.  It's the first piece of its kind that I have posted, so please tell me what you think.  I'll put more in my author's note on the bottom.  You do not need to read the next part if you have read any of my other stories.  I do appreciate criticism and I live for compliments.  The only thing that I ask of those of you who decide to review is that if there is something you don't like, please do not just write things like "You Suck!".  It doesn't help anyone.  If you think the story is bad then please just tell me what was bad about it.  I've already wrote a lot more for this story, but I'm only going to post the first chapter, and if you express an interest in hearing the rest of it, then I will.  Oh, by the way if you wrote a story, please, please, please give me the title or your penname so that I can read it!  I love reading other authors stories.  Now a few rules to follow when reading my stories:

Although the characters in my stories may have the same name as a corresponding character in another of my stories, it does not mean that the stories are at all related.  In fact, unless I say otherwise it is safe for you to assume that none of my stories are related to that one.  I just have a hard time coming up with names for characters (Guy friend says: Your just to picky.) and once I do I tend to become very committed to those names, so please forgive me for any confusion that this might cause. Like I said before please review! If there is something you don't understand or some kind of guess you want to make about the plot line tell me, and I'll make sure to respond to your comment in my author's note for the next chapter. Even if you don't like this story, go ahead and read one of my others.  I tend to change both my style and my focus from story to story so no two of my stories are the same. 

Disclaimer: Any characters that you recognize from Harry Potter are the exclusive property of J.K.Rowling, the almighty and powerful wizard of OZ.  I am just borrowing them for a little while, and promise to return them in mint to good condition.

A Potter by Another Name By: Morgan Le Fay of Avalon 

            "That Gryffindor bitch!  How could she do this to me?  Me, Lord Voldemort, soon to be ruler of the entire wizarding world!  She promised me!  Promised she'd never leave here!  Well, so much for promises!

            Never trust a Gryffindor!  If I had been with a Hufflepuff this never would have happened!  Even a Ravenclaw wouldn't have left me!  The worst part is she took the boy!  My son!  Damn her!  She took my heir!  

            What am I going to do now?  I should go kill that Potter boy and take her back!  That's what I should do!  She'll regret the day that she ever betrayed Lord Voldemort!  I'll kill her husband!  That idiot that dared to dream he could have her!  Then I'll watch her chocolate brown eyes fill with tears as I kill her son!  He is no longer my son!  No longer worthy of my protection all because of his mother's unfaithfulness!  I can have another!  She'll bare me another, and this time she'll keep her mouth shut and her eyes down!  She'll learn to ignore whatever upsets her!  She'll learn that neither she nor her children are safe from me, unless they are mine!  

            I bet you she'll let Potter name her son!  My son!  What would it be?  Harry?  Arthur?  Or perhaps the man will be vain enough to name him after himself?  Think of that!  The son of Lord Voldemort with a name like Dexter!  Ugh, excuse me for puking on your shoes!  I would have named him after someone great!  Alexander or James!  Yes, James would have done nicely, a proud name from a Proud Royal line.  That's the name for my son.  

My revenge will be short in coming if I have anything to say about it!  Of course it would be much more fun to watch her sweat for a little while.  Force her to look over her shoulder every few minutes just to make sure I'm not watching her.  Yes, revenge is best served cold.  We shall let the new Mrs. Charlotte Potter enjoy her life for now, but someday, someday she'll regret what she has done, and she'll learn!  She'll learn that no one leaves Lord Voldemort!"

            "Or Tom Riddle?" a young black haired Death Eater asked him in her most seductive voice.  Tom looked at her for a moment.  He had thought himself to be alone in his ranting.

The woman that stood in front of him now held none of Charlotte's warmth or sincerity.  She was cold and evil emanated off of her in waves, but she was beautiful and seductive.  Her sexuality could be seen in the way she stood leaning against the doorframe to Tom's private chambers.  He had allowed her to join them because he had thought her attractive, now he would finally put into use the body that he had originally allowed her admittance for.  She could provide him with a new heir and she was a Slytherin.  She would be loyal, as would her offspring.  

            "No woman has ever left Tom Riddle," he replied seductively, stepping over to her.  He pulled her away from the doorframe and silently shut the door.

            "Really?" she said, her voice low and throaty.

            "Uh huh," Tom moaned as he pulled her up against him.  "No one has ever refused him either."  He wrapped his hands around her back and began to kiss her neck.

            "Really, what if I was to be the first?" she woman gasped as he bit down on the flesh on her neck.

            "You won't," He said returning his eyes to her and staring at her intensely, "Ms?"

            "Snape, Samantha Snape," She replied, but her answer was nearly lost as his lips claimed hers in a violent kiss.

AN: Yeah I know it's kind of sick.  A friend of mine made a parallel between Voldemort looking like Harry (they say so in the second book I think), and therefore he must also look like James since he and Harry are suppose to be identical.  The Snape connection is my own creation.  I figure if they both have the same biological father it could explain some of the tensions between them.  This story might be rewritten later if I decide I don't like it this way, but for now here it is.


End file.
